neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon: Hall of Many Bees (Spring 2012)
In which another group of misfits finds itself trapped in The Hall of Many Things. How Shit Went Down Note: Everyone was given random motivations using a system EonRPG created for one-shots. This was cool, but in some cases not that well suited to this format. Some people were on a boat, including a captive (Akarin) and her captor (Calvin), neither of whom remembered why they were there. We crashed on the Isle of the Gods in Malvont after a short Mexican standoff between Akarin, Calvin, Brallen the warlock (who was following Akarin), and a mime, which was defused by the arrival of Bees, and met an angry racist Ollie's Grandfather and a very confused dwarf (this turns out to be Old Man Kruglor the reviled). We climb up the cliff (or take the stairs, for those who noticed them). Once in the temple, there are more stairs, which get covered in ice by Angry Ollie, people fall down, and the cleric of Olidammara making bacon puts his holy symbol on the ground. Bees pick it up because it's shiny. Response: Horrid Wilting. The Mime (who is the Bees' buddy) tries to stop him, makes an attack of opportunity, and dies. Bees drop to negative, as does Calvin. Akarin drops to 0, but has Diehard. Brallen gets down the stairs and gets mad (rage on!), because someone hurt Akarin. Akarin (who is a female fiend-looking courier from Nyasa) waves him off, so he doesn't do anything. Kruglor comes down and redeems a coupon, but doesn't know what it says ("Entry: 1 Whuppin'"), receives one Grievous Bodily Harm (leg shattered) from Oldimarra's Whuppin' Cane, and proceeds inward (Go Old Man Kruglor!). Bees are bleeding out, Akarin heals the kidnapper, Olly uses his Cure Minor on himself cause he's a dick. Good Guy Akarin tries to heal Bees with a potion Brallen offers her, but instead the fat cleric inflicts some Greivous Bodily Harm to her too (right arm broken). Then he hits Bees, who die from CON damage. Kruglor is in the next room, where he rolls this die he has in hopes of finding somewhere to sit down. Now he's in a forest, with a stump and some owlbears. They're chill. Brallen calms down and is highly confused. Calvin the master thief kidnapper dude tries to open up the beehive and extract the gold and gets poisoned for his pains. Angry-Ollie continues to be a dick. Akarin is (still) a mute and now has only one hand and so can't communicate by sign, so effectively she's double-mute now. Brallen takes stuff out of the pile of dust that was formerly the Mime. Some leave, but Kruglor (who has now leveled from getting his mojo back) and AngryOllie stick around. Upstairs, Calvin talks with the little old lady praying at the altar. She will not give her name, but when asked what piece she plays in "The Great Game", says "I despise chess." and will not give her name. A raven (which is definitely an omen) flies overhead. This is all creepy but incomprehensible. Looks like the cheapest way to get in is to use Kruglor's coupons and pay for Lesser Restorations. Bees pay for Resurrection for Bees and the mime. Kruglor is told he has a bad case of Gulliberilis (as does Olly), and the antidote requires tea, alcohol, and a pegasus feather. These can be found in the Hall. Mime introduces himself as "Aurelius Lee, Voice of Olidammara." Akarin asks the price to get in: 3000 gp. She asks for a "more interesting way." Calvin is offered beating up Ollie as the price, then Akarin is offered beating up both of those two. With the spiked gauntlets marked Heaven and Hell, she does so. She's in. Aurelius tries to pull something over on the cleric involving the price of bacon and shipping costs, and gets a cane to the hands for his trouble. But he's in. We notice that everyone is stepping on cantrips. This might be Ollie's ticket in. Bees offer the cleric a hat and try to go through the door. More Grievous Bodily Harm by caning. After a brawl and a gnome hiding on a dwarf, we trade some potions to the cleric and everyone gets in. At 0335. The first challenge: a door. The knob is magic. Casting Open gives Ollie a SAN point. It's trapped, with a lightning trap. Kruglor casts Light; this makes the door open. This is a reference to a previous iteration of the Hall. thumb|300px|right|BEEZ IN DA TRAP, BEEZ IN DA TRAPLarge stone room containing a big pit. Once Calvin enters (last), the rock slab slams shut behind us. The pit is at least 65 ft deep. Brallen Spidermans down and finds symbols; it becomes clear that the bottom spikes and the ceiling spikes will move toward us. There is a riddle poem on the door and four symbols on the walls of the pit: tree, mountain, obelisk, river. Frost on the tree makes a small indent; frost on the river makes it move in more. We all die, except Calvin, who just almost dies. Jon is OP. We come in again. It's a different puzzle; the door says "Door Door, Tricky Tricky" and the puzzle on the walls have a riddle poem which has a bunch of words with each vowel in one. Akarin touches them in order and the door opens. Extracting Calvin without killing him is difficult but doable. We do so. The next room is long and has 3 doors at the other end. We all freeze and say nothing. Eventually we don't. The three doors are hot, cold, and fuzzy. Resist energy, bit of fire, and bit of cold turned them to ordinary doors. Open makes the fuzzy door go back to being fuzzy and makes a griding noise. We start running out of air and have to make more by electrolysis, which fills the air with hydrogen. The mime speaks in a very deep voice (Olidammara's), strikes a tindertwig and makes us all explode. Kills the warlock, inflicts pain on everyone, doesn't harm the mime. His mask now gives true seeing, and he allows himself to be manacled. Words in backward writing appear through the mask. they are puzzles: Little Nancy Etticot = candle on the hot door, long thing = grudge on the cold door, a riddle that seems to answer itself on the fuzzy door. Aurelius prays, and the mask turns to one of the Masks of Destiny of Olidammara. Calvin stabs him to return Olidamarra's voice to the Laugher, and everyone starts fighting over it. In the hydrogen-filled room. Then the mime yells "My face, give me back my face" and cuts out his tongue. Bees subdue Aurelius by returning the shiny mask, and Akarin saves everyone again. A candle rubbed against the hot door opens it to a room with a freestanding wooden door. The mime rubbed against the cold door opens it to a room full of gold coins. Shoveling one coin out of the room makes the floor slam into the ceiling. No more coins are accessible. We determine that the third door is unlocked by the sun, but sunrods don't work. SAN points are acquired. Opening the Dimension Door to a plane with sun and shining it onto the third door does nothing. However, mirror use reveals the words on the door (the answer is probably "Nothing."), and the simple words "Here." on the door we came through first. Calvin presses the period; the third door opens. Next room: Metal room, with three knobs. One is red, one is blue, one is gold. These words appear: "Man of old, it is told would search until he tired, Not for gold,ne'er be sold, But what he sought was fire. Man today, thou mayst say, had quite another aim, In places deep, he did seek, To find me for his gain." As soon as Ollie walked in, the door slammed shut behind him. Soon, it opens again to a room full of dehydrated dust and Ollie's possessions. Akarin enters. The door opens again, and when the door opens for the third time it is empty, and none of her possessions are visible. (Ollie's remains still were.) Bees and the Bee-animated-zombie formerly known as Brellan (the only casualty on the second run through) enter, and later the door opens with the clothes of both visible but no more dust than previously. Then the mime entered. When he emerged, Kruglor the Reviled saw smoke and another pair of clothes, covered in dust again, and took his chances with the Dimension Door. Alternatively, Kruglor the Redeemed went in and when the doors reopened, the empty room saw Kruglor's clothes covered in dust. The most successful answer was to smear black gold (oil) on the door and be brought up without lightning; Akarin did this, though she didn't particularly benefit from it. Red and Blue disintegrated the target; Gold zapped them to the top but left all gear behind. (Can we get an EonRPG check on this? I'm not sure that's actually the case). Category:Seasons Category:Why We Can't Have Nice Things Category:Episodes